Truth And Hospitals
by LoganAlpha30
Summary: AU, Set about season 2 episode 2 right after Ty comes back home. Story is if he had been hurt worse than he was and the aftermath, where the truth comes out for those involved. Ty/Amy.


**TRUTH AND HOSPITALS**

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters.**

Ty's Hospital Room

She hated hospitals, that much she knew for sure. She had hated every single minute that she'd spent in the hospital after the accident that took her mother from her. She hated everything about them, from the color of the walls to the bad food in the cafeteria. The only thing that she hated more than hospitals was visiting people who were staying in them. She still wasn't sure how she felt about Ty however the sight of the blood on his hands that day had honestly chilled her to the bone and had given her nightmares. Nightmares about what would have happened if the ambulance hadn't gotten there fast enough or if Caleb had pushed Ty into the gate a bit harder. She'd thought at first that he was just trying to milk it to garner her sympathy however any thoughts in that category were suddenly and quickly dashed.

When he had reached a shaky hand up to try and use the gate to pull himself back up the feeling had gone out of her body at the sight of the blood staining his hand. Any anger that she'd harbored towards him seemed to melt away in an instant, to be replaced by panic and fear, especially when the rest of the blood had come into view as she knelt down beside him. His eyes betrayed how much pain he was really in though he tried to smile and say something to calm her a bit but a fit of coughing and more blood had interrupted that. She had screamed for Caleb to get Jack, feeling it her only option at the moment as she would be damned if anyone thought that she was going to leave Ty's side at that moment. He had very nearly passed out completely by the time that the ambulance had arrived. The glare that she had given Caleb when he had offered to ride along with Ty instead of her had left the cowboy speechless and dumbfounded.

"Ty…can you hear me," Amy asked softly, her voice full of concern, as she scooted her chair closer to Ty's hospital bed and was comforted to watch his chest rise and fall. "Ty…please, open your eyes," She continued after several silent moments of nothing but the sounds of the machines beeping filled the room.

"Nnh…Amy, that you," Ty mumbled out softly with a pained expression as at first even the lights of his hospital room seemed to be too bright for him.

"Yeah Ty, it's me…I'm here," Amy eagerly replied through a both relieved and scared laugh as she fought back the tears that were already forming.

"Where am I," Ty weakly asked as he turned his head towards Amy and squinted heavily at the light while he made a vain attempt at sitting up but Amy quickly leapt to her feet and pushed him back down onto the bed, a very nervous look on her face.

"You're in the hospital," Amy shot back as fast as the words could form in her mind and then escape out her lips as she kept her hands on his shoulders to keep him down on the bed even though he was making no actual effort to resist her in any way.

"Why," Ty asked again with a slightly pained expression as he was able to fully open one eye thanks to Amy hovering above him but had to keep the other tightly, glad that she didn't seem to be angry at him, at least not at the moment.

"Caleb pushed you into the gate and…you kind of…couldn't get up…you started coughing up blood and…," Amy tried to answer as calmly as possible but dreadful flashes of that frozen moment in time kept bursting into her mind and she had to stop talking and bite her lip as again she felt her eyes become wet.

"Guess I'm not as tough as I thought, those guys sure got me good," Ty began to answer with what he hoped was a humorous smile and tone of voice but he could tell by the look on Amy's face that she wasn't buying any of it and instead his words were only making her more concerned.

"What guys Ty…who got you…good," Amy demanded while struggling to keep her temper in check as now they were getting to what she really wanted to know ever since he had shown up on her birthday with Jack.

"Just some…it doesn't matter, it's stupid," Ty started to answer her before he became more than a bit unsure as to exactly how much information he really wanted to share with her, as he didn't know how she would respond to the truth.

"What's so stupid about it," Amy offered up with a hopeful but fearful tone to her words as she slowly sat back down in her chair and gazed intently at Ty, hoping that he'd answer her truthfully.

"It's just…you wouldn't understand," Ty replied calmly at first as he looked right at her before his stomach started to twist into knots and hurt and he quailed under her look of true concern and he glanced away.

"Oh…right, of course, I wouldn't understand…ya know what Ty, you want to keep your secrets to yourself then fine, I'm done," Amy groaned with an ever increasing level of anger towards Ty as she tightly gripped the armrests of her chair before she stood up and glared down at him, with seconds later she sent one last angry glare his way and then stormed out of the room, leaving him alone.

"Amy…wait…damn," Ty tried to call out after her with a feeble attempt to get out of bed but the pain in his chest soon turned any thoughts like that into mere fantasies and he was forced to lie back down and stew on his own mistakes for the time being.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-Two Hours Later

"You've certainly done it now Ty," Lou commented with a less than pleased scowl as she slowly entered Ty's room and leaned a bit on the back of the chair that Amy had inhabited only a couple of hours earlier.

"Done what," Ty asked softly as he had been about ready to fall to sleep before Lou had entered the room and at first wasn't in a terribly good mood because of that and the fact that his chest was hurting more than it had a few minutes before.

"Royally screwed things up with Amy because you wouldn't be honest with her, that's what," Lou answered with a clear hint of anger in her words as she stopped leaning on the back of the chair and plopped herself down in it instead, scowling at Ty the entire time.

"I don't think that she'd like the truth very much…I'm trying to protect her," Ty admitted to her as he thought about sitting up but guessed that if he tried to he probably would have coughed up more blood and so he instead just closed his eyes and pictured Amy safe and sound in his mind, far away from him.

"Protect her, from what," Lou demanded as she was totally in the dark about what Amy could possibly be in need of being protected from, especially by Ty in particular.

"From those bastards that did this…and…," Ty tried to explain as he saw flashes of his assault on the backs of his eyelids and he visibly cringed each and every time one of the thugs landed a punch.

"Who were those guys anyway…what did they have against you," Lou wondered aloud, a very curious fire burned within her as she was hoping to at least have something to tell Amy about the topic that both Ty and Jack had been unwilling to say anything about up to that moment, as she scooted forward in her chair and eagerly awaited his answer.

"Against me…just my bad luck of being Brad Borden's son, a few days after I arrived my Dad took all my money so that he could get into some high stakes poker game," Ty lightly scoffed with a darkly amused smirk that caused him some pain but was worth it as he opened his eyes and turned his head just far enough that he could look clearly at Lou while not shifting his body weight, as that was often very painful.

"What," Lou exclaimed aghast as she couldn't believe that Ty's father could have done something like that to him so soon after they had met back up after all of that time apart, leaving her to begin to understand at least a little bit of Ty's reluctance to explain things to Amy.

"Yeah…my dad was always good at making things disappear, especially money, anyway he must have cheated them out of a lot of money," Ty sarcastically began to laugh out loud at first before the simple act sent knives of pain throughout his chest and throat and he stopped immediately, resorting to almost a whisper to explain the rest, finding the words themselves held even more pain than his wounds, but pain of a different kind.

"But why did they come after you," Lou demanded, still not being able to put all of the pieces together in her head, as she leaned back in her chair and made a slight glance over her shoulder to make sure that the two were alone, though she missed Amy hiding in the hallway just within earshot.

"Well as usual after making their money disappear my dad did the other thing that he does so well, he made himself disappear…and those two…well they wanted their money back, and when they couldn't find my dad well…they," Ty explained as again a pain and shame much worse than his wounds wracked him throughout the answer as he suddenly found himself unable to look Lou in the eye as he spoke and he focused his gaze at a dark spot on the ceiling directly overhead.

"You were the next best thing," Lou responded plainly before she bit her lip to keep her emotions in check as she looked down at her lap and tightly gripped the armrests of her chair, her mind whirling at what Ty had probably been subjected to before being rescued by Jack.

"Heh…yeah, or too stupid to know when to run," Ty couldn't help but reply as he made a joke at his own expense, sliding a bit of his sheets back and forth between his thumbs and fingers just to have something to do with his hands, before Lou cut back in.

"So why didn't you…run," Lou pondered to him as she clasped her hands together on her lap after brushing a lock of hair back behind her ear, hoping to remember everything that Ty was telling her so that she could give an edited version of it to Amy later on if need be, not knowing that she was hearing it all firsthand as well.

"Maybe I'm a glutton for punishment, seems to be the story of my life after all…and of course I couldn't go back to Heartland, not after I…," Ty answered with a rather glum scowl as he flexed his jaw muscles to keep his emotions in check and not admit to how strange he found the conversation with Lou on top of the truths that he was admitting to.

"Left Heartland in the middle of the night," Lou finished for him as she unclasped her hands and stared straight at Ty, leaving him little choice but to look down at himself and try not to think about how many feet of bandages that currently encased him.

"No…after I left…," Ty stated pointedly without the slightest hint of anger at anyone but himself in his voice as he tightly clenched both hands into fists, struggling to keep his own bit of self-loathing in check.

"Amy…after you left Amy," Lou declared with everything in her brain finally clicking as one and she couldn't help but smile sweetly and wish that love could be a far simpler thing.

"Yeah, I mess up everything and everyone that I touch…I need to protect Amy…from me, I'd only hurt her," Ty sheepishly admitted as he dropped his chin to his chest and let his control slip, giving voice to his own personal misgivings about himself for a few moments before Lou cut him off.

"Well newsflash Ty, you already did that remember…but shouldn't it be Amy's choice…what she wants, doesn't she deserve that," Lou snapped sharply at him with a light smack on the top of his head, earning her a painful wince and light glare from Ty, before she sat up straight and shot the rest at him so fast that he couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"Yeah but…if she chose me and I hurt her, if I messed everything up for her I could never forgive myself," Ty reluctantly acknowledged with his hands still tightly clenched into fists as he thought about his actions causing Amy any more pain than he had already caused her and it nearly made him sick to his stomach.

"Again Ty, that should be her choice in the end…but then answer me this, do you love her," Lou stated again looking less than pleased at his response before she took a deep breath and then asked the one question that she thought that she already knew the answer to but still wanted to hear Ty admit to it.

"Yes, but," Ty finally admitted under his breath after several long silent moments as he managed to muster up his courage to stare straight over at Lou, leaving no doubt in her mind that she had been right all along and that he was being completely honest in his response.

"But nothing Ty, you love her then man up and do something about it, tell her the truth about what happened," Lou grouched back angrily as she brushed aside his concerns and doled out the truth as she saw it before she pointed a finger right at his face and made sure that he knew that she was being serious.

"But if I did that then she…," Ty started to object, sounding more and more as if the thought of hurting Amy was far worse than any physical pain that he was in, as he tried to sit up before he got a bit lightheaded and had to lay back down, with the pain in his chest also feeling like he'd been kicked by a horse.

"She might surprise you Ty, if I know Amy as well as I think that I do then she probably feels the same way about you," Lou replied with a bit of a dark smile on her lips as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and kept her gaze firmly locked onto Ty, so much so that he almost felt like it was Amy staring him down, something that almost always made him feel guilty and uneasy.

"But she hates me right now," Ty tried to point out looking pained as he gave a brief glance over towards the button that he could use to call the nurse but decided against reaching for it when Lou spoke back up.

"Maybe…but she couldn't hate you if she hadn't loved you in the first place right…I saw her face when the ambulance came Ty, I don't think that I've ever seen her so scared, so just tell her the truth already before you screw things up with her so badly that you can't fix it," Lou demanded angrily as she uncrossed her arms and stood up, brushing the chair back a bit with her legs, and she began to loom threateningly over Ty, never once raising a fist but making it clear that she was related to Jack with the same steely stare.

"But," Ty started to argue, though more of as an afterthought than a real coherent argument, before he was cut off, but this time it wasn't by Lou.

"But nothing Ty…we need to talk…I heard everything so don't even try to lie to me," Amy announced with a clearly irritated edge to her words as she stormed into the room and stood right beside the bed, giving first Lou and then Ty the stink eye with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Amy what…but," Lou began to stammer back to her little sister before being ushered towards the door with little to no amount of resistance before Amy spoke again.

"We'll talk later Lou…trust me, but right now Ty and I have to talk," Amy declared with an all too eager smile before she pushed Lou the rest of the way out of the room and shut and locked the door behind her, leaving Ty to look worried as the blonde spun around to face him.

One hour later Lou would dare to slip back into Ty's room, but only after checking to make sure that Amy had unlocked the door first and was not going to bite her head off for returning. When she slipped silently back into the room the sight that greeted her made her gasp with a tear coming to her eye. Amy and Ty had apparently had a constructive talk as the hospital bed was now past full capacity. The pair had somehow managed to fit both of themselves on the bed, with Amy curled up at his side, her head resting on the part of his chest that hadn't been bruised and one arm and leg draped over him as if even in sleep she was protecting him.

For his part Ty seemed to have done as much as he could to give her enough room so that she could be comfortable without either being almost ready to fall out of the bed, his free arm wrapped as far around Amy as was possible with his hand falling just at her side almost over her stomach. Weeks later Lou would remember this day when she had glanced out the kitchen window to see Ty and Amy standing just outside of the barn facing each other with a steady rain pelting them both. She almost did something when she saw Amy pull Ty into a long kiss but decided against it when a few words were exchanged between them and then another long kiss ensued. Rather than say or do anything Lou only felt compelled to close the curtains so that if Jack happened to pass by the window he wouldn't get any ideas of interrupting the new couple.

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and my other stories. As always reviews, comments, and questions are appreciated. This story takes place right after Ty comes back with Jack on Amy's birthday and what could have happened if Ty had been roughed up more than he had admitted to and had a small fight with Caleb aggravating his situation. I had Ty tell Lou everything as she wasn't Jack or Amy and would then maybe be easier for him to talk to, and she can be very persuasive when she wants to be and a fierce defender of her little sister. I took Amy's reaction to Ty being back as yeah she was angry but also glad to see him and worried about him, as her anger would have gone away quickly if she had seen his bruises and such to me. A scene at the end of the first or beginning of the second episode of the second season with Ty trying to patch himself up before Amy showed up to yell at him only to see the bruises and cuts and then stay and help him and the two talked could have been a great scene.

Again as I've been a big fan of Ty and Amy as a couple since day one I don't watch most of seasons two, four, seven, the first four episodes of season eight though that's because I don't watch any episode with the stupid prince in them and then most of season ten. I just love the scenes throughout the years of Amy and Ty working closely together as to me they make a really great team, like in season two when Amy made the comment that she liked being Ty's boss and then in season six the episode where they got engaged and season ten before Ty left for Mongolia and the episode with the twin horses being born.

The problem with writing a fanfic about Amy going back to Europe and then some years later coming to the conclusion that she had made a huge mistake and returning home was that depending on how she left things with everyone it could take her years to get back to where she was before she left and that would just stretch any story out too far to me. On that note it's kind of fun to realize that after season thirteen Amy is around twenty eight years old and Ty thirty, leaving Lou at around thirty eight. I could see her viewing her fortieth birthday as being a huge deal.

I still hope that she and Scott will end up together but I'm not going to hold my breath, especially since the actor that plays Scott is now on that new FBI show coming in January on CBS. Depending on how many seasons are left of the show I'd like to see them bring some of the important characters back like Jesse, Kerry Anne, and even the stupid prince, but only so that those three could be properly sent off showing how wrong they were about Amy and Ty and maybe Amy being the one to punch the prince. I'd like to see Amy and Ty have like four to six kids, the latter mostly due to my idea of Ty and Amy sitting at the ends of a dining table with their three sons on one side and three daughters on the other. They could bring back the misdirection from the tenth season and have Amy be pregnant with twins in the fourteenth season if they get one.

The twin's names would be Jackson Timothy and Bradley Scott Borden. Then have a younger sister named Lillian Louise Borden. The youngest two would be basically Ty junior and then Isabelle after Mrs. Bell. The fourteenth season could be Amy's pregnancy with the twins as Ty would be there for the whole thing, it would mean that the loft was to small so they'd need a house instead if they didn't already have one and Amy could be nervous or scared about not living at Heartland for the first time in her life and not seeing Jack and Lou and the others every day before something like she'd have another vision of her mother that would tell her that she could do it. Ty and Amy trying to find a house could take up some time or they'd get their dream home from season seven to then take the rest of the year to fill the house out so that if there was a fifteenth season it could start with them in their new house that was fully decked out.

That move to the new house could be the series finale or at least part of it if they only get a fourteenth season. I had the idea that I really like about Ty, Amy, and Lyndy from the end of season thirteen somehow going back in time and showing up at Heartland like two days or two weeks before the accident that killed Marion and them having to try to interact with each other and all of that. It would be fun to see adult Amy interact with teen Amy and her friends and family and how teen Amy and Marion and such would deal with Ty and Lyndy. I would have done this at the end of season ten Lyndy however I like the idea of Lyndy being old enough to talk and recognize Jack as being her great grandfather and confuse teen Amy for adult Amy. As to me the differences between the ages of Lyndy would make all the difference in the story. If the actors that play Ty and Amy would still want to play their parts I could envision them in a spinoff in a new town, though again I don't expect it to happen. After all once a series starts shortening seasons the series usually is on its last legs so to speak. I'll keep writing more stories, just not sure what I'll write next. Thank You.


End file.
